The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Autumn Flame’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the unpatented seed parent, Echeveria ‘Doble Cabeza’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘Color 07’. The cross pollination was made during April 2012 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Autumn Flame’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O' Connell in September 2013, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Autumn Flame’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in September 2013. Echeveria ‘Autumn Flame’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.